The following description relates to a multi-purpose cleaning trowel, and in particular, to a multi-purpose cleaning trowel that may be adapted for use in multiple environments.
Conventional cleaning devices for cleaning floors, counters, tables or other surfaces may include a replaceable or reusable pad secured to head of the cleaning device. Traditionally, the pad is secured to the head with a releasable fastener, such as VELCRO® or other hook and loop fastener. However, in conventional cleaning devices, the releasable fastener fastening the pad to the head may lose strength after repeated use. As a result, the pad may become loose, or even removed, from the head during use.
In other scenarios, a surface to be cleaned may include dried or hardened particles adhered thereon. Conventional cleaning devices may be useful in moving or collecting loose particles. However, the pad may pass over the dried or hardened particles leaving these particles behind to be cleaned by other means.
Further, conventional cleaning devices may include an elongated handle so that a user may, for example, use the cleaning device similar to a mop or broom on a floor. The elongated handle allows to the user to more easily reach a surface to be cleaned with the pad. However, the amount of force applied to the surface via the pad may be limited by the elongated handle. In addition, the elongated handle may make the cleaning device difficult or awkward to use on surfaces that are easily reached by user, such as a counter or table.
Further still, with conventional cleaning devices, it may be difficult for a user to identify areas of a surface that need to be cleaned if lighting is poor. For example, lighting may be poor around furniture, in corners, or other shadowy areas. In addition, where areas to be cleaned may be identified by a user, these areas are often limited to areas where debris, particles or other contaminants are visible under ordinary viewing conditions. It may be difficult to identify areas on surfaces where germs or other contaminants are located.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-purpose cleaning trowel that is adapted for use in multiple environments that addresses the drawbacks described above.